Kyra
(キララ Kirara) is a bachelorette in Story of World II: A Flowery Life. Kirara is the food loving waitress who lives at Rainbow Eatery. She is the only daughter of Torvald and Magda. Very charming and happy, and is quite fond of food. Kyra is also interested in Holger, and he will be the player's rival for Kyra's affection if they choe to not marry one of them. Also, unless the player has a cast iron stomach, avoid eating anything she attempts to cook! Kirara lives and works with her family at Rainbow Eatery. Regardless the day, she rarely ventures far from her home. However, she does take an afternoon break outside everyday. After the player marries Kyra, she will move into the player's home. She will continue to work at the eatery. On Thursdays, she spends her afternoons admiring the food at Princess Chocolatier. After Kyra marries Holger, she will move into the blueprint office. Kyra will continue to work at Rainbow Eatery. On Thursdays, she spends her days taking walks around Baumgarten District. If the weather is Rainy, Kirara remains inside regardless she is single or married. 1st Symbol Event *Out of your house *6:00 to 8:00 *Monday or Tuesday *Sunny weather *Kyra has 10,000 SP or more Kyra thinks that idol sounds like hard work, but it also sounds like it is a lot of fun working out in the boonies. Kyra stops herself and apologises for describing your home turf as run down, but she didn't mean it in a bad way. The two of us laugh about it and continue our conversation. After some time, Kyra realises that she has been chit-chatting for too long, and asks if she's bugging you. Choice 1: Yeah, it's pretty annoying. Result: -1000 SP Kyra apologises, and asks that the player tell her when they're too busy to talk. Choice 2: No, it's fun to talk to you. Result: +1500 SP Talking together really fun, and Kyra hopes that the two of them will talk together sometime. ---- 4th Symbol Event *Walk from Engelstein Fields to Baumgarten *10:00 to 14:00 *Monday or Tuesday *Sunny weather *Kyra has 20,000 SP or more *You have seen Kyra's 1st Love Event Kyra appears to be cornered by a little frog and she yells for the player to chase it away. Once it is gone, Kyra admits that she's afraid of critters. Kyra freezes up when she spots the protagonist. Choice 1: That's surprising! Result: -2000 SP She doesn't understand what you are trying to imply... Choice 2: That just make you worse! Result: +2000 SP Kyra is shocked by the player response and accuses one of teasing her. Kyra will call the player if she gets cornered by a critter again. She thanks one for throwing it away. ---- Sub-Event: Ring Confession The player must give Kyra a Ring to see the rest of her symbol events. The acceptance of Ring will be on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Kyra must have 25,000 SP (2.5 Symbols) or more. ---- 3rd Symbol Event *Out of your house *10:00 to 14:00 *Any day *Sunny weather *Kyra has 30,000 SP or more *You have seen both Kyra's 2nd Symbol Event and the ring confession Kyra says she has a bad habit of blurting out whatever she has on her mind, and recently Kyra said something very rude to a customer at the eatery. Kyra really wants to fix this problem. Choice 1: You can do it, Kyra! Result: +3000 SP Hearing the player's encouraging words makes her think it might be possible for her to change her ways. She is going to try everyday. Choice 2: Is that even possible? Result: -3000 SP Kyra believes she can do it if she puts her mind. ---- 4th Symbol Event Requirements: Go to bed at 20:00 on any day of the week, as long as the weather is sunny. Kyra has 40.000 SP (4 Symbols) or more, and you are going steady with her. Upon waking up in the morning, Kyra will stop by the player's house, asking that he could go on a date with her. If the player accepts, she will ask him to go to Engel Stein Fields at 16:00. Not showing up to meet Kyra or declining her request will result in losing 4000 SP. As the player arrives right on time, he is greeted by Kyra, then suggest they sit down for a meal. Kyra will ask if the player likes the food, and answering positively ("Yeah, of course!") will earn +5000 SP with her. At the end, Kyra hopes that they can do it again sometime, and they will go home. The wedding will take place at the gym inside Primrose Private Academy one week later. The player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. The children obtained from marrying Kyra will have a clumsy yet energetic personality. They wil have dark pink hair and reddish-pink eyes. For Nordic candidates, the baby boy will wear a grey clothing, while the baby girl will wear a lavender clothing. 1st Rival Event *Primrose Private Academy *10:00 to 13:00 *Not Saturday or Sunday *Sunny weather *Holger (Girl Player)/Kyra (Boy Player) has 10,000 SP (1 Symbols) OR the player is married Kyra walks in to deliver some food to the headmaster and offers to walk back to the inn with Holger, Kyra delivers the food and asks Holger to walk back with her but Holger says he wants to stay longer; Kyra says ok and tells him to be back by diner time. ---- 2nd Rival Event *Rainbow Eatery, Kyra's room *16:00 to 17:00 *Not Thursday *Sunny weather *Holger (Girl Player)/Kyra (Boy Player) has 20,000 SP (2 Symbols) OR the player is married Kyra is delivering lunch to Holger on the house because he didn't order anything, Kyra will then ask why he has been staying at the town for so long, Holger will say what and Kyra will apologise saying she wasn't supposed to ask that and then leave. ---- 3rd Rival Event *Rainbow Eatery *16:00 to 17:00 *Not Thursday *Sunny weather *Holger (Girl Player)/Kyra (Boy Player) has 30,000 SP (3 Symbols) OR the player is married Kyra brings Holger a snack saying her dad always wants him fed, Holger thanks Kyra and is happy to see her saying they can't talk at the town, Kyra then says she must be boring to talk to, Holger then says she's not boring and that he loves talking to her; Kyra freaks out and says she needs to go upstairs and leaves. ---- 4th Rival Event *HD Entertainment Office *10:00 to 14:00 *Not Thursday *Sunny weather *Holger (Girl Player)/Kyra (Boy Player) has 40,000 SP (4 Symbols) OR the player is married Kyra has brought Holger a cake as a present. Holger coldly says that he doesn't want anything that Kyra has baked. With her plan backfiring, she pulls out a Flower Jewel instead. Holger doesn't seem to want to accept Kyra's Flower Jewel, and she becomes upset. Holger then pulls a Flower Jewel out of his pocket; it's the man that's supposed to propose to the girl! Kyra says that she will cook for both of them forever. Kyra seems excited to eat all of Holger's food forever, and happily accepts. One week after viewing Holger and Kyra's 4th Romance Event, they will celebrate their wedding ceremony. The player will receive a call from either Holger and Kyra, then he/she is prompted into the school auditorium at Primrose Private School to watch their wedding. All the player does is to sit and watch as a guest. After the wedding ceremony is over, players will be taken back into their house. Two weeks after Holger and Kyra got married, they will have a daughter named Jena. Category:Flower Series characters Category:Flower Series Bachelorettes